Noche de Otoño
by Suitorime
Summary: Una noche en la Sociedad de almas puede cambiar muchas cosas. Eso fue lo que descubrió cierto Shinigami sustito. ¿OoC? ¡Entren!


¡Hola Minna-san!

Wuju! Ya superé mi record de publicación xD Bueno, el día de hoy les traigo un pequeño one-shot que escribí hace com un año.

Espero que les guste, me esmeré xD ¡Comienzo!

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo-sensei.**

* * *

En una noche de otoño en la Sociedad De Las Almas, se podía ver la proyección de dos sombras que iban caminando sin más luz que la que les proporcionaba la luna. Las siluetas pertenecían a la de un hombre joven alto, fornido, y con cabello en punta. La otra, era de la estatura de una niña, menuda, se veía frágil, pero era tan fuerte como el hombre. Rukia e Ichigo, era el nombre de los dueños de aquellas oscuras siluetas. Ella quería salir a respirar, él solo la acompañaba para asegurarse de que no le ocurriera nada… o eso decía. Los verdaderos motivos aún para él eran desconocidos y es que, de pronto sintió que sería buena idea estar solos. No, no es un pervertido, el chico solo quería conversar con su mejor amiga… a ojos de todos, eso era lo que parecía, pero, para él, ella significaba muchísimo más que una amiga.

Partieron del Seretei hacia el Rukongai, el distrito urbano de la Sociedad De Almas. Rukia iba por delante, el joven solo la seguía en silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, en cambio, era tranquilo, lleno de paz. No era necesario hablar para saber cómo se sentía el otro. Eso, hasta que comenzaron a entrar a una pequeña pradera y se podían ver unos destellos del pasto. Era el rocío sobre las hojas del pasto y algunas florecillas amarillas que se encontraban ahí. El joven, se detuvo y miró con asombro el paisaje que se expandía ante sus ojos, no podía creer que existiera algo semejante. Definitivamente, era una linda noche de otoño. La chica, se dio cuenta que su compañero no la seguía, por lo que miró hacia atrás y se asombró de ver a un embelesado Ichigo. Ella, sonrió con suficiencia y dio marcha hacia donde él estaba. Le tomó la mano y lo jaló hacia adelante para seguir su camino.

—Y no lo has visto todo…

La chica le sonrió. En sus ojos, se podía leer que disfrutaba la compañía de Ichigo. Él se vio abrumado por esa mirada tan sincera y pura. Solo respondió un ligero sí con la cabeza y se dejó guiar a través de la paradera, como si ella fuera sus ojos. Ella no lo soltaba de la mano, caminaban tranquilamente hacia lo alto de un camino empinado. A su paso, solo se escuchaba el suave movimiento de las hojas provocado por el soplar del viento y el ruido de los insectos nocturnos que, juntos, componían una dulce melodía cual canción de cuna. Finalmente, alcanzaron a ver el final del camino. El cielo despejado, totalmente estrellado acompañado de un aroma a flores y maderas, flores que jamás habían sido vistas en el mundo humano, una humedad refrescante y sin más presencias que los pequeños grillos, algunas luciérnagas y una combinación extrañamente hermosa de mariposas negras y blancas.

Los ojos de Ichigo no daban crédito a lo que veían, del asombro, abrió un poco la boca. Tanta belleza junta debía ser un sueño. Aún no se habían soltado de las manos, lo que les hizo admirar el paisaje como un par de amantes fugitivos. Después, comprobó que no era un sueño, pues el calor de la pequeña mano de Rukia aún lo sentía sobre la suya. Se sentía confundido, pero bien. No entendía muy bien porqué la shinigami no lo soltaba y porqué él no la soltaba. Es solo sabía una cosa: no quería separarse ya de ella.

— ¡Ichigo, reacciona! —Le habló fuerte la pequeña shinigami mientras agitaba el agarre de sus manos al ver el estado de trance de su acompañante. —Ya puedes soltarme…

—Ah… claro, disculpa.

Soltó a la chica, ella caminó hacia adelante dejándolo solo. Él, solo decidió inspeccionar el lugar. Caminaba hacia donde las flores crecían por montón y las observaba desde donde él estaba. Después de diez minutos de inspección, hubo una que le llamó la atención: Era tan anaranjada como su cabello, tan perfumada como la esencia de aquella almohada en el armario donde dormía Rukia, bella como la luz de luna y delicada como cierta mujer que se encontraba recostada admirando la luna a unos metros de él.

Era una magnífica noche, de eso no había duda pero aún faltaba algo. Ese algo que haría la noche más perfecta de sus vidas, y es que solo faltaba dar el paso. Con algo de temor, Ichigo examinó una vez más con la mirada a su acompañante, cortó la flor por el tallo, inhaló su frágil aroma por última vez y, decidido, se acercó a la mujer.

Sin hacer ruido, se sentó a su lado, dejó la flor en el suelo entre su cuerpo y el de ella y observó su rostro. Tan inmutable, tan sereno, tan fino… simplemente, hermoso. Quiso tocarla, pero se detuvo por temor a despertarla o que le fuera a propinar un golpe en la cara. Algo nostálgico, decidió tumbarse en la hierba como su compañera. Contempló el cielo: las estrellas destellaban cual pequeños diamantes inalcanzables, la luna estaba totalmente llena y alumbraba con su as plateado. Una brisa le acarició la cara y cerró los ojos para sentirla de lleno.

—Yo me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que la luna les hace a los enamorados? —Susurró la shinigami, pero Ichigo la escuchó.

—Les da una agradable sensación de fortaleza, de decisión. Algo de locura, y que, por alguna extraña razón, la cara de la persona con la que sueñas se refleja en su faz. —Le respondió tranquilamente el shinigami sustituto.

Rukia abrió los ojos de golpe, bastante sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Se levantó y lo miró. Él ya había abierto los ojos, tenía una pequeña sonrisa y tenía en sus manos la flor que había cortado. Se la ofreció, ella la tomó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aspiró su aroma, y la admiró. Le agradeció con una sonrisa algo tímida pero sincera. Ichigo sonrió con dulzura, si bien Rukia podía ser ruda y testaruda, no dejaba de ser una bella mujer de sentimientos puros. En su mente, algo le decía que la besara, que necesitaba probar esos labios y saber de una vez si era correspondido o no.

— Rukia… —Le tomó la mano y comenzó a acercarse a su rostro, hasta que quedaron unidos por ambas frentes. — Dirás que soy un estúpido, está bien si me odias pero necesito hacerlo…

Y sin más, besó los delicados labios de su compañera con un suave y cariñoso roce. Rukia no sabía qué hacer, se quedó pasmada en su lugar. Su mente no podía asimilarlo, pero no importaba, ya que cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba besando de la misma manera al chico.

Se separaron, y se miraron un momento a los ojos. Sus manos seguían unidas y entre ellas, se hallaba la flor. Rukia le sonrió abiertamente y, soltando su mano, se lanzó a sus brazos y se aferró a él.

—Eres un estúpido, pero aún así, eres _MI_ estúpido. Te amo, tonto.

Y así, fue como algo que los demás hubieran visto como imposible, terminó germinando como un gran e indestructible amor.

* * *

Listo, asunto resuelto. Digamos que este fic me costó trabajito editarlo por dos razones:

*Estaba en la hora de divague total con una amiga.

*Tenía sueño.

En fin, por si quieren saber: Este fic se inspiró en las canciones de: My Love. by: Westlife y Pasión. by: Sarah Brightman & Fernando Lima.

¿Tomatazos? ¿Linchamientos? ¿Destrucción masiva de mi casa?

Ja-nne!

**_My little own world..._**

**_Suito-chan_**


End file.
